Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball Parody Casts. Parody Casts Gumball the Cartoon Network Character and Friends * Gumball Watterson as Thomas * Darwin Watterson as Percy * Anais Watterson as Lady * Richard Watterson as Edward * Nicole Watterson as Molly * Penny Fitzgerald as Emily * Larry as Oliver * Banana Joe as Duck (Both western) * Juke as Whiff * Mr. Small as Duke * Mr. Brown as Gordon * Carrie as Rosie * Hector as Hector * Rocky as Rocky * Sheriff of Nottingham as Spencer * Tobias as Toby * Anton as Stanley * The Eggheads as BIll and Ben * Tina Rex as Daisy * Ms. Simian as Elizabeth * Molly as Madge * Carmen as Millie * and many more! Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas Parody Casts AMAZING WORLD CHARACTERS *Gumball Watterson as Ten Cents *Darwin Watterson as Sunshine *Richard Watterson as Hercules *Nicole Watterson as S.S. Vienna *Penny Fitzgerald as Lillie Lightship *and more Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS Parody Casts The Amazing World Before Time *Gumball as Littlefoot *Darwin as Chomper *Carrie as Cera *Anais as Ducky *Juke as Spike *Banana Joe as Petrie *Tina Rex as Sharptooth *Mr. Robinson as Topsy *Penny as Ali *The Robber as Red Claw *Nicole as Grandma Longneck *Richard as Grandpa Longneck *Rocky as Mutt *The EggHeads as Ozzy and Strut *Donut Cop as Hyp's Father An Amazing Tail Parody Casts *Gumball as Tony Toponi *Darwin as Jimmy *and more Penny White and The Seven Characters * Penny as Snow White * Gumball as Prince Charming * Mavis as The Evil Queen * and more The Cat and the Tyrannosaurus Rex * Gumball as Adult Tod * Anton as Adult Copper * Penny as Vixey * and more Special Guests for the 3 chases (inspired by Joshua Porterfield) * Horrid Henry, Perfect Peter, Rude Ralph, and Moody Margaret as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria * The Horrid Henry Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Ichabod Crane as Spirit * Ten Cents as Spongebob Squarepants * The Thomas and Friends Characters as The LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Cast * The Black Dots as Themselves * Sally Seaplane as Sandy Cheeks * Croc as Bartok * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Spirit's Horse Rider * Fievel, Tiger, and Wylie Burp as Sid, Manny, and Diego * Yasha Mousekewitz as Baby * Mr. Toad as Scooby Doo * Jerry as Jaq * Nibbles as Gus * Tom as Lucifer * The TUGS Cast as The Spongebob People * Pongo as Pom Pom * Roger as Sir Hugh Gumball Hood * Gumball as Robin Hood * Penny as Maid Marian * and more The Sword In Elmore * Gumball as Merlin * and more Darwinocchio Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Pinocchio Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Dumbo Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Dumbo Parody Casts Gumball Bandicoot The Amazing World Of Gumball/Bambi The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) The Amazing World of Gumball/Star Wars The Amazing World Of Gumball/Wreck-It Ralph The Amazing World of Gumball/Peter Pan Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Peter Pan Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Woody Woodpecker The Amazing World of Gumball/Pirates of the Caribbean The Amazing World of Gumball/The Sword in the Stone The Amazing World of Gumball/The Little Engine That Could The Amazing World of Gumball/Beauty and the Beast Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Beauty and the Beast Parody Casts The Amazing World Of Gumball/Jurassic World The Amazing World of Gumball/Tom and Jerry: The Movie Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Tom and Jerry: The Movie Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Action League Now Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Action League Now Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/One Foot In The Grave Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/One Foot In The Grave Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Shining Time Station Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Shining Time Station Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Bill Nye Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Bill Nye Parody Casts The Amazing World of Gumball/Inspector Gadget Dcolemanh's The Amazing World of Gumball/Inspector Gadget Parody Casts Category:Dcolemanh